


[PODFIC] The Art of Burning - hella1975

by Ph03n1xR151ng



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng/pseuds/Ph03n1xR151ng
Summary: Zuko had never excelled at anything. Azula was a prodigy. Uncle always knew what to say. And Father... Father was strong, iron-like. But Zuko had only ever been good at surviving. Putting one foot in front of the other in a grim show of stubborn determination, gritting his teeth and bearing it. Survival was all he had ever been taught. He knew how to do it. So when he was kidnapped by the Southern Water Tribe, he expected to fight as he always had. He didn’t expect to be taught instead how to live.In a warring land, the Water Tribe forgave the enemy in an act of defiance, an act of kindness in a world so accustomed to blood. For this, he was torn from them, and this time, his wounds won't heal so easily.Forced back into nothing but survival, the last person Zuko expected to see was Hakoda's son. Hakoda was a promise of safety. The relentless blue of Sokka’s eyes was a promise of happiness. Zuko could have both if he just reached out his hands, but he found them clutching into fists. After all, he’d been burned one too many times.But hey, at least between Hakoda and Sokka, Zuko could appreciate the family resemblance of pure, asinine stubbornness.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Water Tribe & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. The Fire Nation Is Bountiful In Ships And Stubborn Royals (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617) by [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975). 



> Hi
> 
> So this is my very first ever attempt at podficcing (so please be gentle), I am still working through the process so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated :)
> 
> I am so sorry hella! This took way longer than I anticipated to record and edit (please excuse any mistakes I have missed... and my atrocious accent lol) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

 **Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

 **Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

 **Length:** 29:04

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Grx2wsEaJrcOWu5SEe8zex2oV3wFde7u/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


	2. The Fire Nation is Bountiful in Ships and Stubborn Royals (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!!!
> 
> I am absolutely blown away by how many people have listened to and enjoyed this podfic already!!!
> 
> And guess what!!!! Part 2 of chapter 1 is here!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

 **Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

 **Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

 **Length:** 21:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v73jCS1JDY9NOyGtO2ailuFXuXpBPUmj/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


	3. The Deck is NOT a Barbeque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy **** guys!! 100 hits and it hasn't even been a day!??!!!?!
> 
> Hella, I thank you for the term "sea squid soup".... I think I butchered the phrase beyond recognition lol  
> .... Also.... "sea squid"? Implies that there's such a thing as a "land squid"?? Hella.... hella, what are you saying, hella?? TelL mE?!!!

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

 **Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

 **Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

 **Length:** 31:05

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fhvmC-FQcU2pBT9dfqXydT7uUECYlHGc/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


	4. The Fire Prince’s Southern Excursions Are Revealed And Met With A Very Negative Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia has its perks lol...
> 
> please enjoy

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

**Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

**Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

**Length:** 33:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xmw-oL39DzU3-378ybe5LEB67KVlmUY6/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Tomkin Fraternises with the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to not only chomp down on my tongue so hard it bled, but also my voice cracked 30 minutes into recording this.... I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, in all its voice-cracking glory :)

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

 **Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

 **Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

 **Length:** 42:26

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mLFDuQB4VmcrnX1wepl058HZgVFNwBGx/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Accidental Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I have returned! Hope you enjoy ^-^

**Text:** [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617)

**Author:** [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975)

**Reader:** [Ph03n1xR151ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03n1xR151ng)

**Length:** 40:54

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_4M_GrnhZZy7Qc3jY8h625wtRJPZJPCf/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
